1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor structure of a four wheeled utility vehicle, more particularly relates to a floor structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In case of motor cars for running on a general driveway, some of the motor cars have a footrest for placing a foot of a driver which does not carry out a pedal operation in front of a driver seat, as well as pedals such as an accelerator pedal, a brake pedal and the like.
On the contrary, in the four wheeled utility vehicle for running mainly on an undulating ground surface, the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal are arranged on the floor in front of the driver seat in the same manner as the motor cars mentioned above. However, the footrest for supporting the driver's foot, which does not carry out the pedal operation so as to rest, is not provided. In other words, since the four wheeled utility vehicle is swung or inclined while running on a ground surface having concavities and convexities, it is hard for the driver to maintain a riding posture in a state of resting the driver's foot which does not carry out the pedal operation, and it is not necessary to utilize the footrest. As an example of the four wheeled utility vehicle, there is U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,111.
Although the four wheeled utility vehicle does not particularly require the footrest, it is sometimes necessary for the driver to strongly press a back or bottom surface of the driver's foot which does not carry out the pedal operation against the floor surface or a frame portion near the foot so as to achieve a strut state for maintaining a proper riding posture when the vehicle is swung or inclined. However, it is hard to quickly select a suitable surface capable of maintaining a proper posture and press the foot against the suitable surface.